Girl Pants
by Nidoran Duran
Summary: Roxie very abrasively drags Cheren up to her room to get him out of what she calls his 'girl pants'.


She said that he had girl pants.

That was how Roxie first addressed Cheren. In fact, it was how she had addressed him through the night. "Girl Pants". She knew his name and he knew it, but Unova's newest gym leader found that things like manners and decency toward colleagues were not traits she possessed. That marked her as a kindred soul, in his eyes. She spent the whole night near him, always making small talk and being the sort of vague friendly dripping with sarcasm that he knew all too well. It confused him; this short, loud girl who looked to be several years younger than him when it was in fact the opposite way around, speaking just as snarky and abrasive as he always did to others. She was bossy and abrasive and when he bit back it only brought a crooked smile to her face. And, disturbingly, kind of turned him on.

It didn't surprise him very much when the party thinned out and she grabbed him by the tie. "Come on, Girl Pants," she snarled, already beginning to pull him along whether she liked it or not. "I'm going to make you a man, or however close to one you can get." All Cheren could do was follow and try to think of some decent comeback. One came to him, but considering how easily she could have started choking him with it-and he wasn't yet sure if she was stable enough to be trusted with that kind of power-he decided against it.

On the bed of her hotel room, she still held his tie, having not actually released it. She straddled him, pulling on it as hard as she felt needed to make him kiss her as heavily as she wanted. "You're a pretty good kisser, Girl Pants," she purred into his lips. "Did some girl back home really like hipster nerds?"

His hands were all over her, though one continued to drift low, around her ass. Feeling it out, he found it not particularly big, but nice and cutely round, perfect on a girl her size. As uncomfortable as knowing he was making out with a girl her size made him. He started to speak, though he could see her fingers grabbing, pulling the hand higher up toward his neck. The other undid the buttons on his white shirt, making sure to press hard into his skin and feel around as much as possible. "I'm just really good at making the shape of a mouth with my hand. I used to do shadow puppets." He hid his blushing face in hers and peppered her jaw line with kisses.

"So then I can expect your hands to be skilled too..." Her knee reached up and rubbed between his legs more forcefully than was any sort of polite or gentle. It was a quick-emerging pattern for her. "In the event you disappoint in other places, that is." A big smile remained on her face as she seized his lips again, which only emphasized the cluster of freckles along her cheeks and nose. Her hands were all over him with far more aggression than his were, and not to slow down and earn her anger, he started to feel her up. Starting at her thighs, he rubbed up the skin, beginning to drag the frayed hem of her skirt up with his grasp.

It was a strange sensation for Cheren. Not being beneath someone more forceful and dominant than him; that was a long-standing tradition. But being beneath someone who played his own game with him, who never let up for a minute on snappy responses and playful mocking. That was a new experience for him, one that he was enjoying far more than he probably should have. He worried, in fact, that he was enjoying it almost as much as he was the fact a cute girl was undressing him and jamming her tongue down his throat. He loved sarcasm, but that was just wrong.

When she got to the last button on his shirt she pulled it open, pressing her hand into his skin and pushing him harder against the bed. "I think it's time we got those girl pants off of you." Her lips slipped down, trailing along his neck and down his chest. It was impatient, not steady or consistent. She didn't plant them in a stream that paid equal attention to every bit of skin they graced. Instead, they dragged at whatever pace she was scurrying down his body.

"They aren't girl pants," he muttered back, frustrated at her constant references to his skinny jeans. He leaned back, only to note she still held his tie. 'This is the part where I discover she's really into breath play, isn't it?' he thought to himself. 'She had so much going for her, it was only a matter of time before this got weird.' Instead of saying anything though, he reached down, stroking her face and shifting beneath, stifling sounds that tried to force their way out as her messy kisses got to him more than they should have.

As Roxie slid down, she kept her eyes hard on him, a glare that was just as grumpy as everything she had said to him that night. She released his tie when she got to his pants. Clumsily, she set off to get his belt loose, muttering to herself lowly as she tugged in every which direction before finally getting it free and tossing it aside. A more patient girl would have seen the colour in Cheren's face and how his breathing quickened, and decided to tease him. Roxie was anything but patient, and immediately started undoing his jeans, pulling them off with the same unrefined motions as earlier.

"Not bad," she said, looking at the tented boxers. She reached forward and starting stroking it through the fabric as she looked up at him. "I expected you to be pretty small, since your pants looked too tight to hold anything decent."

"And with how much trouble you had with my belt, I expected you to take all night to get them off. You don't have too much experience with this, do you?" he retorted, sitting up slightly and looking at her, the sarcasm helping him keep his cool as the poison-type trainer felt him up. He didn't want to give her the satisfaction.

She rolled her eyes and did away with his boxers. "You can teach me some time. I'm sure you've had to take pants off of plenty of guys before you blew them."

"Did you undress me because you wanted to go down on me, or because you wanted to read the tag on my pants?"

Giving him a snarl, Roxie leaned forward and decided the best way to shut him up was simply to show him up. She wrapped her hand around his now bare shaft and began to pump again, this time much faster, and dragged her tongue across his tip. She still had that belligerent glare that she pointed directly at him, looking as though she were trying to burn holes into his forehead with her eyes as she licked his cock.

A gentle roll of his hips accompanied Cheren's shudder. He leaned back on the bed and found that one of his fingers slid up his nose as though he still wore his glasses. An embarrassing gesture, but thankfully not one she would have picked up on the true nature of. A little wave ran through his back and he sat up slightly again, looking eagerly into her blue eyes. He always loved eye contact during oral, and was on the receiving end less often than he entirely liked, which made this all a rare treat.

As her lips wrapped around his shaft and she began to suck, Cheren tried to think of a word to properly describe her aggressively fast oral. She was quick and noisy and everything got wet faster than it made any sense for it to. 'Sloppy' sounded right to him. Not quite sloppy like she was doing a necessarily bad job; he was certainly enjoying it. But she lacked finesse and seemed all over the place, licking and sucking with direction. It made him suspect she had been right about him doing this more than she had. Still, he found little to complain about.

"Are you going for 'intimidating' or 'sexy' with that glare? Because you're failing at either."

Not that that ever stopped him before.

Her eyes narrowed and she quickened her pace, bobbing her head rapidly in time with her strokes, throwing in some errant moans and grumbles where needed. The other hand clutched his thigh, squeezing it tightly just out of spite, sure to leave marks when she finally let go. She was sure he had some stupid remark about people going rougher than that at him, but he thankfully bit down on it and didn't say a word as she got him off, simply giving her some appreciative moans. Watching him wriggle with his shirt falling off his shoulders was more than enough to egg her on, and she could tell he was getting close.

His hips picked up speed and he let her know simply by grunting, as he felt only a sarcastic remark would do but nothing decent was coming to mind. She was ready though, and much to his surprise she remained there, sucking him off as he came. Somehow, she expected she would have pulled away so as not to let his cum anywhere near her, but instead she moaned as he spurted into her mouth. Staying there, she continued right up until his last drop and thrust ended and he settled on the bed lazily, eyes still longingly staring at her.

She lifted up her head and opened her mouth, showing off all of his cum there,-bragging he assumed-before swallowing it all down and scurrying slowly back up his body. She traced fingers up his chest, slower and more passionate than she had on the way down, letting them drag across the skin as it rose and fell in time with his heavy breaths.

"I guess I might as well confess," he panted, "Since you certainly earned it with that show. Uh, my pants really are from the girl section. Nuvema is a small town, there aren't many clothes stores, and they rarely ever have jeans like this for boys. There, I said it, and I'm probably going to regret it, but-"

She shut him up with a kiss. A long, heavy kiss. It took him by surprise, since he hadn't expected her to suddenly go so uncharacteristically romantic, but he leaned up into it, holding her face. He liked this new side of her, though her devious side was-

His thoughts were interrupted this time, as her lips parted and, along with her tongue came a taste. It wasn't the faint lingering flavour of the blowjob, but instead stronger and-oh hell there was still cum in her mouth. A lot of it, and she snuck it into his mouth. His eyes flew open as she pulled away, laughing uproariously at his reaction.

He leaned his head over and started spitting. It wasn't an aversion to cum in his mouth so much as a gut reaction to her awful trick and a refusal to simply let her have her way with him. "Damn it," he groaned, spitting again, letting it all fall onto the carpet beside the bed. "I should have seen that coming."

"That made my night, thanks." She was still laughing, though now she was situated on the other end of the bed, legs spread such that her skirt rode up and revealed her slit. "Now stop acting grossed out and come lick my pussy, Girl Pants."

"Vulgar, on top of everything. You've got so much going for you."

"And you love it."

He did.


End file.
